


best friendism

by killerleo



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Sam POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: 'Then again, he really did love his best friend, and only wanted the best for him.And Sam needed to make sure Sebastian Smythe was the best.'~or, sam decides he needs to meet sebastian for the first (post high school) time to evaluate his relationship with blaine
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	best friendism

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this doesn't really fulfil the prompt of 'today, forever', but i shoehorned it in there because all i wanted to do was write a sam pov. i love sam pov. i love sam. also i wrote this and didn't edit or beta or anything cos im so busy rn so i do apologise for any mistakes xoxox
> 
> for quinn, because you deserve some sam evans rn 
> 
> thank u sm for reading!!

Sam loved his best friend. 

He loved Blaine incessantly (that was his word of the day), and ardently (Tina made him watch Pride and Prejudice), and had done in the last decade of their best friendship. Best friendism? 

Something that he loved about him was his complete obsession with romance, his heart eyes and caring soul, how Blaine would throw himself into relationships and love with everything he had, so passionately. Of course this was occasionally not ideal, sure, everyone had their limits, but for the most part, it really was great.

But if he was being honest, Sam did have his reservations about this one. 

They were 27 now, way past high school and at the age where when he called himself an adult he only got weird shivers half the time, so he was well aware that people had the capacity to change, no longer teenagers with fucked up ways of expressing themselves and a lack of understanding about the world. Then again, he really did love his best friend, and only wanted the best for him. 

And Sam needed to make sure Sebastian Smythe was the best.

When he’d found out about Blaine’s current boyfriend - through  _ Tina  _ no less, because apparently the world was completely fucked up now - he had immediately gone into both protective and detective mode, proper Batman about his Robin. He’d contemplated getting dressed up, but all the good costumes were too expensive. 

Blaine had calmly explained they had met up again through some mutual Warbler friends, and things had just happened from there, Sebastian working at a law firm only half an hour from where he taught, and they’d reconnected. The soft smile on his face spoke a lot more than his words did, almost damn blushing just speaking about it, a look in his eye Sam hadn’t seen in years. 

That was something that held off his reservations slightly. Blaine was clearly into this guy, like  _ proper _ into him. And whilst that usually wouldn’t mean much because Blaine had the capacity to be into most people - himself included of course, as he loved to mention - the fact that Sebastian was clearly into him as well? Excellent. 

This was evident from the steady supply of Blaine’s favourite flowers at his apartment, texts that made him blush and bite his lip to stop a grin, random small gifts of stuff that to anyone else would make no sense but were clearly personal little in jokes that made Blaine turn into a teenager. It was all overwhelmingly cute and Sam was definitely getting sucked in to the gaping maw of their relationship like some huge ass sea creature, but-

-He still loved his best friend. And he still had to look out for him. 

Hence (he and Mercedes had watched a lot of British period dramas lately) the reason he was currently sat in a coffee shop at a table for three, waiting on the couple to walk in and meet him, his seat across from two empty ones like they were set up for an interview. Which he would be conducting. He and Mercedes had also been watching a lot of The Apprentice.

Truthfully, Sam had never even spoken to Sebastian back in the day, not really anyway. Obviously he was around for the whole ‘Michael’ incident (a blacklisted topic), but wasn’t really directly involved in it. Again in senior year, he’d stolen back the trophy from the Warblers, kicking ass as the Blond Chameleon, but that wasn’t a lot of direct contact.

The most they’d interacted was around the time of the proposal. Sam figured that was also probably a blacklisted topic. Sebastian had been helpful; quiet, but helpful. He directed the Warblers and contributed what he could, giving smiles and playful teasing to the Dalton boys but steered clear of anyone from McKinley, which honestly, yeah fair enough.

Looking back on it, he’d mainly just steered clear of Blaine. And Sam could guess why.

The jingle of the bell from the door opening dragged him out of his flashback spiral, looking up to see the two of them walk through the door, Sebastian opening it for his shorter boyfriend with a soft smile. The taller man looked exactly how he thought he would; an expensive looking coat, hair carefully shaped but not obnoxiously, a little more tousled than it had been, and still seemingly relatively young. There were a few lines that hadn’t been there when he was 17, but fair enough, he was still noticeably  _ very _ handsome. 

Sam could tell that both from the fact that he had eyes, and also because Blaine got drunk and described it to him in a ridiculous amount of detail. By now he probably could pick Sebastian’s naked body out of a line up just from description alone. 

He gave a big wave over to them, beckoning and pointing to the table and only not standing up to shout them over because Blaine quickly saw him, face lighting up and making his way toward the table with his hand entwined with his boyfriends. They lived about ten minutes from each other and saw one another multiple times a week, but best bros were still best bros and had to hug it out. 

“Dude! Good to see you!” Sam exclaimed, jumping up and tugging Blaine into his arms quickly, giving his shoulder a squeeze for good measure. He pulled back and smiled, getting a “hey man” in return as they stepped apart and Sam turned his attention to the other guy present. 

Sebastian gave him a casual smile, nothing too forced or over the top, and stuck out a hand. “Hey Evans, been a while,” he said cooly, but noticeably it wasn’t arrogant or snide in the way Sam feared it would be. He wouldn’t lie, there was the expectation in his head that he would be presented with some stuck up, preppy, rich ass dude who spit on the poor or something, but this didn’t seem to be the case. “You’re looking good, nice of you to suggest meeting up.”

Sam accepted the handshake and gave it a firm grip, smiling up at Sebastian and patting him on the arm before pulling back and moving to sit down. “Cheers bud, thought it was only fair I get to meet Blaine’s new guy. Or well, re-meet I guess.”

The two of them joined him at the table, Sam’s eyes immediately going as to how Blaine automatically shuffled his chair to be a little closer to Sebastian’s, and the taller man nonchalantly draped an arm around the back, a gesture so commonplace and practiced it was clearly part of their daily routine. Sam filed that under the ‘good’ category. 

“So, Blaine said you met through some old Warbler friends then?” he asked, leaning over the table a little. Before leaving the house he’d prepared a list of questions and had immediately left the list at home so was just going to have to wing it honestly, but it was alright, he was a fucking  _ excellent _ actor. Kenicky mate.

“Yeah, our mates Nick and Jeff got engaged and invited the whole group to celebrate, kinda just got talking then it all went from there,” Sebastian shrugged, talking casually but smiling down at his boyfriend affectionately and rubbing his shoulder with his thumb. 

Blaine leaned into his touch and grinned back, turning to look at Sam. “I was actually gonna invite you, didn’t want to turn up alone when I thought everyone was gonna have plus ones, but then also figured you’d get on with all the guys too much and they’d try and teach you old dance moves or something.”

“Dude why didn’t you? I could’ve shown ‘em White Chocolate’s signature moves, got some sex appeal into those preppies!” 

“Good luck with that,” Sebastian snorted, “I choreographed those dicks for two years and they had about as much sex appeal as an old people’s home.” Blaine poked a finger into his boyfriends side with a small mock offended chuckle, the taller man squirming away and holding up his hands in defeat.

“Only cos you left and took it all with you,” he finished off smoothly, which Sam did have to admit was rather smooth of him. Sebastian settled back into his previous position with an arm around the back of Blaine’s chair, turning his attention forward. 

“So, Sam, what you up to these days?”

He added the ‘good conversationalist’ trait to his good list, pleased with the fact Sebastian was actually making somewhat of an effort to talk to him, although he had the sneaking suspicion it was likely Blaine would’ve told him to. 

“Well I just moved in with Mercedes, still teaching music at the school though, but I started helping to coach some under 11’s football recently which has been super fun,” Sam said with a shrug, sure Sebastian would’ve known all this from his boyfriend anyway. “You’re in law right? Sounds, uh, fun?” He winced a little as he miserably failed to make Sebastian’s job seem interesting.

Luckily the ex Warbler didn’t seem to mind, just grinned over the rim of the coffee Sam had bought him. “Fun is a word for it, my firm is alright and is relatively progressive which helps, not just stuffy old white guys like the people my dad works with.” Another positive note, sounds significantly less snobby and republican than he used to. 

“He actually helped out Britt and Santana a month or so ago, pro bono,” Blaine piped up with a very proud look on his face, a comment that Sebastian took in his stride and whilst didn’t seem like he was going to  _ brag _ about it, also wasn’t dismissive. “Although in the long run I’m not actually sure if that’s for the best as I think him and Santana are  _ friends _ now?-”

“-Friends is a bit of a stretch, but we don’t actually hate each other.” Sebastian gave his boyfriend a quick wink, and yeah ok, Sam could see him and Santana being friends and he made a mental note to never let him and Tina become friends as that would be bad for his own sanity. 

“I’m just gonna pop to the bathroom, be right back!” Blaine interjected quickly and got up to go before Sebastian could inevitably try and make him stay to avoid any one on one interaction, but with no luck. 

Sam wasn’t going to complain though, not when this meant he could pull out the big guns and try and intimidate-

“-Please don’t give me a shovel talk or anything,” Sebastian deadpanned in front of him, eyebrow raised, “I know you’re Blaine’s best friend, and a good guy, but we’re approaching 30 so I don’t know if it’s entirely necessary.”

Sam opened his mouth and shut it again, his “what are your intentions with my daughter” speech remaining fully internal. At his silence Sebastian sighed and sat back a little, leg kicked out underneath the table. 

“I get it, you know? I get  _ why _ you’re protective, as B’s had shit taste in guys in the past - trust me. And I know that most of your lot think I fall into that category, but I’ve been making up for shitty things I did as a teenager for the last decade, and hopefully you’ll see that when we get to know each other better.”

“You want to get to know me better?” Sam asked brightly, sitting up directly in his chair, Sebastian immediately looking like he wished he never said that. “No take backs dude.”

“Well, Blaine would like it so…” the taller man grumbled but Sam could  _ tell _ he was smiling on the inside and that was enough for him. 

He reached over and patted Sebastian lightly on the arm and fixed him with his best stern but soft expression, something crossed between Pierce Brosnan and Henry Cavill. Hopefully. “Just, are you gonna take care of him? Treat him right?”

Sebastian couldn’t have helped the look that melted over his face, a wistfulness and determination that Sam knew could only ever be genuine. “Yeah man. Today, forever.” He gave a little shrug and smile and Sam could tell those two words were the way he could sum up how he felt, meaning more than he could elaborate on, and it was super sweet actually. 

Honestly, if someone would’ve told me that Sebastian Smythe was gonna be a disgusting romantic there was no way he would’ve believed it, thinking the only way he would’ve shown affection was like, throwing money at them or something. The way he had been staring at Blaine really was something else though, and it was the way he deserved to be looked at. 

Blaine slipped back onto the table not too soon after, when he and Sebastian had moved onto discussing basketball in detail, something which both of them immediately said that Blaine was too short to be interested in. They also both were immediately kicked under the table. 

They stayed at the cafe for a few hours, chatting and swapping old show choir stories which had Sam in stitches and secretly wishing he could have been a Warbler. He was  _ definitely _ going to their next reunion; he didn’t care. 

At some point they had to get going, but outside after he and Blaine hugged goodbye he pulled Sebastian in as well, taking the taller man by surprise but not caring, scrunching his expensive coat in his hands. Sebastian grumbled something about Sam being the only New Directions member allowed to do that, but was smiling throughout, even when waving goodbye. 

As soon as the couple had left, Sam pulled out his phone and texted Tina and Mercedes, a series of emojis which they had  _ established _ as code but both just replied with ‘???’, so instead he sent out a far less cool text.

Sam Evans [13:06]

_ sebastian good boyfriend. today, forever. thumbs up!! _

Sam Evans [13:08]

_ can we have pizza for tea? _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! im killer-leo on tumblr if you wanna say hi!!


End file.
